phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ryan Stoppable
Welcome to the talk page of Phineas and Ferb Wiki administrator, Ryan Stoppable. Please leave new messages at the bottom of the page, or use the "Leave message" link which will do so automatically. I check my Talk page for messages on a frequent basis, and will try to respond to all inquiries in a timely fashion. Archives: July 2009-June 2010 Admin nomination Hey, Ryan. I'm just alerting you that you've been nominated for administrator status, and you need to accept the nomination for it to be official. Cheers, The Flash {talk} 05:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :And done. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 15:34, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Nomination successful The minimum time has passed and there were no dissenting votes. You have now been granted administrator rights on this wiki and I have updated your User page with those designations. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 12:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Unacceptable user name User needs to be banned or blocked for offensive launguage in their username. Sorry about placing naughty words on your talk page, but that what they decided for their name. Isabella and Lego Liker 03:51, July 11, 2010 (UTC) : The account is now permanently blocked. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:04, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Double Personality- Hey Ryan, here in Latin America, aired a new episode of Phineas and Ferb, its called Doble Personalidad in Spanish, I dont know about the English title. Phineas and Ferb build a molecular separator that divides Candace into "Busting" Candace and "Jeremy obsessed" Candace. I dont know if it's from season 2 or 3. (Jeremy was about to kiss Candace on the cheeks:P) Was it an 11-minute episode or a 22-minute episode? And are you going to make a page about it? Black Spiderman 23:44, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Response given on user's talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:19, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : It was a 11 minute episode. Ferb line was "I Agree" if I remember well. I have a doubt wether its from season 2 or 3, and about the English title. Im in Latin America. There is Spanish. 20:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dude. Can I create an article with an Spanish name and then can you change it to the English title? Another new episode is here, Spanish name being "Fuga Cerebral" Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Isabella are sick and stay in bed.Buford also appears in bed, but he's not sick, he is tired.They can talk through a videochat and all play videogames in bed. Doofenshmirtz builds a helmet that controls Perry the Platypus. Candace appears very little on this 11-minute episode. Vanessa goes to a party at a Trash Place, where all his friends are partying with a DJ. Then somehow the kids..(Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Isabella and Buford) can control Perry the Platypus with their videogame controls. They think they are on a level in which Perry has to defeat Dr Doofenshmirtz. They defeat Doofenshmirtz, and Phineas makes Perry throw the helmet, but Doofenshmirtz falls off the trash hill and, with glue on his hands, gets sticked to the DJ machine. He is about to be embarassed but Perry feels sad for him and puts the helmet to Dr D. Controling him and making him sing a song, I think the song is named "El Ornitorrinco me controla" or "The Platypus controls me" translated, its a rap song. The credits are a repeat of the song. "The Platypus controls me" Some facts. *Vanessa reveals that Johnny, or that gothic guy is her boyfriend. *Perry's entrance is not shown. *Carl is afraid of germs. *Ferb's line is "No,yo nunca haria eso" or "No, I'll never do that", translated. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz mentions the De-Evolutio-inator in this episode. *I dont remember the name of Doofenshmirtz's invention. *Ferb is World's best videogamer. *Candace do not try to bust her brothers, mainly because they're sick. TMJ-JJ Im not silent. 23:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :Response given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 03:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 The Recent Changes Patrol really needs help I really need help with the Recent Changes Patrol. Each of you volunteered to be a part of the Patrol, or as an admin were automatically included in it. From what I see, almost no one is participating other than myself. Wikia has made yet another change to their systems that affect how the wiki works. The Recent Changes page now displays a maximum of 5,000 edits. It doesn't matter if it's set to show patrolled edits or hide them and it doesn't matter if you manually adjust it to display a high number like 20,000. It stops at 5,000. The last time I went through and patrolled the changes was around July 18th. Wikia's change means that we can no longer see anything from July 18th-July 30th. You can still find unpatrolled edits by going to each page and navigating through the history. But you have to do that on every page, forum and blog. That's over 1,000 pages and nobody is going to manually do that. Lack of participation wasn't a big concern before. I figured I could just catch us up every so often. Now it ain't so easy to do that. You have to keep up with it or unpatrolled edits will be "taken away" from you by being harder to get at. I've thought before "I'll just let the old edits slide". Every time I've thought this, I later found vandalism that required a block. At this point, I need to know from each of you if you can take time to be a part of the Patrol. You don't have to do it every day. But it should be at least once a week. Spend a little bit of time to catch up on a few days' worth of edits. If you are not able commit to this, please let me know. I would rather know up front that the Patrol is solely my responsibility than to expect that others will help out and then they don't. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Custom Userboxes Ryan Stoppable, can you make custom userboxes?If so, can you make one for Meap colored orange that says "Phineas thinks this user is the cutest thing in the universea link to Meap's page in 'the cutest thing in the universe'"?If not, tell me who can, and thanks in advance! The Klimpaloon( 14:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC)) P.S.I posted the same message on Topher208's talk page. Vandal:The Incredible Taylor Have you seen this person under different IPs? I think so, because they put "The Incredible Taylor" on your favorite song! Here's what is on their talk page: the 'NotOkay' template, and then reference to User:99.109.189.37)Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere? You're the guy/gal that keeps posting "The Incredible Taylor" on the song pages............Wait a second!Editors! Stop him/her NOW! 20:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) 20:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC)P.S.Is that too harsh?Please respond. :Responses to both messages given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 20:42, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, then how about one for S'Winter (song) that is light blue and says:Summer is ski-and-snowball fight time for this usera link to [[S'Winter] in 'Summer is' and a link to S'Winter (song) in 'ski-and-snowball]? I hope it isn't too much. 22:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Response given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 22:28, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for blocking that creep. I'm SOOOOO sick of him. He even did it to Summer Belongs To You, the most AWESOMESAUCETACULAR song I have ever heard so far. It pisses me off when I see vandalism on something I like, so again: Thanks. P.S. I love Kim Possible too. :) P&I4EVAH! 22:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Response given on user's Talk page. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 22:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I suppose you're right. I guess I have to do the right thing here, don't I? Yeah. I do. I'm gonna go apologize to him/her for leaving that message.